herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jonathan Morris
Jonathan Morris is one of the two main protagonists in the Nintendo DS game Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin alongside Charlotte Aulin. He is the son of John Morris from the game Castlevania: Bloodlines. Jonathan is also the heir to the Vampire Killer whip, but he is initially unable to use its magical power because he is not of the main Belmont lineage. Fortuanately, he does seem to be very knowledgeable and can use seemingly every weapon he comes across. At his side, he also has his magical friend Charlotte, whom he seems to be romantically involved with, so he is far from defenseless. Jonathan is also a playable character in Castlevania: Harmony of Despair. Background Jonathan was born to John Morris in the early 20th century. He was trained in combat by his father, but was never taught how to use the Vampire Killer with its full power, which led to him resenting his father for years to come. However, Jonathan later learned that his father was trying to protect him from the lethal consequences of using the Vampire Killer with its full power. Regardless, Jonathan later unlocked the Vampire Killer's full power with the assistance of his relatives Stella and Loretta Lecarde. He was raised alongside Charlotte Aulin and formed a strong friendship with her. During 1944, Jonathan and Charlotte worked together to destroy Dracula's castle as well as stop a vampire named Brauner from eliminating the entire human race. It is unknown what happened to Jonathan after 1944. It is possible that he would be the one to give Julius Belmont the Vampire Killer. Jonathan may even have been involved in the Demon Castle Wars, which resulted in the permanent defeat of Dracula. Personality Jonathan is a whimsical, wisecracking, and impulsive young man. He tends to forget to think twice like when he tried to attack Wind despite Charlotte telling him that Wind did not seem harmful. He is also said to be rather easy to anger. Despite his hot-hotheadedness and impulsiveness, he is a very heroic and honorable lad. He and Charlotte chose to go the extra mile to cure Stella and Loretta even though they could much more easily have just been killed. While he seems to be rather lacking in wisdom compared to Charlotte, he does demonstrate great knowledge when it comes to fighting and technique. He is also very brave as shown by his willingness to risk his life to stop Dracula even if it literally means fighting Death himself. Gallery Images Castlevania_portrait_of_ruins-Jonathan_Morris.png PoR Web Profile Jonathan.jpg Videos Nintendo DS Longplay 031 Castlevania Portrait of Ruin (Part 1 2) Nintendo DS Longplay 031 Castlevania Portrait of Ruin (Part 2 2) Trivia * Jonathan is the grandson of Quincy Morris from Bram Stoker's Dracula, meaning that the book is part of Castlevania canon (even if there are some minor changes from the book). * He is also the second American protagonist in the Castlevania series (the first being his father, John). * In Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin, the player can upgrade the Vampire Killer by beating an illusion of the previous owner of the whip, Richter Belmont from Castlevania: Rondo of Blood. Richter is also supposedly the strongest Belmont, meaning that Jonathan may possibly be one of the strongest Castlevania characters (especially because Jonathan can beat Richter with cream pies). With the help of Charlotte, Jonathan also defeats Dracula and Death at the same time. * If the player holds up on the D pad, Jonathan will flip his hair. If the player holds up for a little bit longer, Jonathan will spin around and do some sort of dance pose. External links *Jonathan Morris at the Castlevania Wiki Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Monster Slayers Category:Determinators Category:Selfless Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Fighters Category:Chaotic Good Category:In Love Category:Humanoid Category:Tragic Category:Martial Artists Category:Martyr Category:Brutes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:The Chosen One Category:Strong-Willed Category:Voice of Reason Category:Strategists Category:Dimwits Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Mentor Category:Successful Category:Teenagers Category:Warriors Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Villain's Lover Category:Lethal Category:Heroic Liars Category:Adventurers Category:Exorcists Category:Western Heroes Category:Successors Category:Spoilers Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Casanova Category:Control Freaks Category:Provoker Category:Deceased Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Obsessed Category:Loyal Category:Heroes from the Past Category:War Heroes